Remember
by Odelia-Chan
Summary: Just a little one shot that I made to get out of my writer's block. T for suicide don't like don't read. The trio find a pensive that contains a memory of a lost girl.


**A/N. Okay this is just a little thing I needed to get off my mind. It's a one shot that may turn into a story but only after I finish Origins of Near. Any who let's get on with the story.**

It all started in the Room of Requirement. Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying to find a place to host the meetings of Dumbledore's Army when they heard singing coming from an empty wall.

"What the? " Ron said confused. He looked at the wall and started pacing. Hermione was looking at the wall in wonder.

"How is it doing that? Is it doing it on it's own?" She began pacing back and forth on feeling the wall trying to figure it out. Harry meanwhile was trying to figure out the lyrics. Suddenly a door appeared. It was small and looked burned. "Oh my!" Hermione said in amazement. "Should we open it?"

Harry looked at the door and felt a pull to it. "We should. I think that we have to. I need to know where the music is coming from." Being the bravest one of the trio he opened the door and stepped in. There was nothing.

"Well that was anticlimactic."

"Yes I wonder where that music was coming from though."

"What's that?" Harry said pointing to a small bowl. It was a penisive. Harry recognized it from last year. Next to it was a memory. It looked old but not very old. "Should we have a look?"

"Maybe it could give us some answers." With that being said Ron poured the memory into the pensisive and plunged in. Hermione and Harry fallowing in suit. Inside the memory they saw a young girl with shocking green eyes and black hair storm into the room of requirement that had made a stage with several drums, a guitar and a microphone. "How could those items work?" Hermione asked but neither of the boys answered her.

"That prat! I can't believe he said that to me! I gave everything to him and he goes off with that tramp! Ooooh I wish she would just leave! He's too obsessed about her! He should give up! I-I-"She screamed and screamed until she was sobbing into her knees. "Why couldn't he love me? I loved him and I even gave everything to him. I thought he loved me after that night. I just thought that." She sobbed harder. She sighed sadly. "You know what! I don't care! I need him! I have no one left and so that's it!" She picked up the guitar and began to play.

The song was slow and the drums played by themselves. She sang her heart out.

_Yeah_, _Oooooooo_  
_  
It was, it was September,  
Wind blow, the dead leaves fall.  
To you, I did surrender,_  
_Two weeks you didn't call._

Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game.  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember _my name._

_Ohh Ember, you will remember.  
Ember, one thing remains,  
Ohh Ember, so warm and tender,  
You will remember my name._

Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
You're wrong, now bare the shame.  
Like dead trees, in cold December,  
Nothing but ashes remain.

Ohh Ember, you will remember.  
Ember, one thing remains,  
Ohh Ember, so warm and tender,  
You will remember my name.

Ohh Ember, you will remember.  
Ember, one thing remains,  
Ohh Ember, so warm and tender,  
You will remember my name.

She finished and sighed. "What now? I can't tell him and I can't go on." She then smirked. "I know just the perfect revenge. Room when James Potter walks by you show him this room how it is when I am done with my deed." The room did nothing but glowed with a small light. The girl then asked for a lighter and lighter fluid. She poured the fluid on herself then lit herself on fire. She screamed in agony but was smiling when she was done.

[With the trio]

Hermione was in tears. "Why would she do that?"

Harry had a pensive look in his eyes. "She was betrayed by someone she loved. But why did she say for my dad to find her?" Suddenly the memory ended. The trio left but took the penisive and the memory with them. They had questions for their favorite Marauders.

[Christmas holidays number twelve Grimauld place]

After dinner the trio asked to speak with Sirius and Remus in private. The two complied but were suspicious.

"If this is about Order business you can count yourselves out." Remus said.

"It's not about the Order. It's about what happened just before Christmas break. We heard singing in one of the hallways but it was coming from a wall"

"A wall?" Sirius asked confused. Remus however look curious

"Anyways we got inside a room that appeared on the wall and went in. Inside was a penisive and a memory." Harry took out the penisive and the memory. "Go in" He ordered and the two men complied. After coming out the two men had tears in their eyes.

"Who was that woman and why did she want my dad to find her?" Harry asked. Sirius looked at them and sighed. He sat on the bed and patted the seat next to him. Remus looked at him.

"Should we tell him?"

"Yes, he has the right to know. Harry that girl was another Marauder. Her name was Amberline Cantrine. But everyone called her Ember. She always wanted people to call her that because she hated her name and she wanted to be remembered like an ember after death." Tears flowed down his cheeks as he talked. Harry stayed silent as he absorbed every word. "One day she asked James out. She had a crush on him ever since first year. But he said that he couldn't because she wasn't a girl. Well she got furious and stormed off.

We didn't see her until James went looking for her. When he passed the picture of the man trying to teach trolls ballet a charred appeared. He opened it and he saw Ember's dead body. There were several musical instruments in there so he-he figured it was an accident but now now" He began sobbing.

"So-so what happened then?" Remus took over now.

"So then we took her name off the map to make the memory less painful for James. After that we never forgot her. James said there was a song for him left there he said he heard it every time he walked into that room. We never forgot her. We remembered her name. I guess that song had more power in it than she thought"

_**The end**_


End file.
